Right Here, Right Now
by disneyprincess24
Summary: Several years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullen family thought they had just seen the last of the Voltuir. They were wrong. Rated T for...reasons. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries! Pretty Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee

There was nothing between me and the deer that loomed in front of me. I lunged towards it, catching its neck in my hands. My teeth sank through the skin like a hot knife through butter. The warm blood tasted so good, but it was nothing compared to my donated human blood. I hunted for a while more, stopping once I was satisfied.

"Renesmee?" my mother called.

"Over here," I replied. My mother and father appeared in the thick trees. My mother's blouse was only slightly windswept and had no traces of blood or rips. Her brown hair pulled into a loose braid down her back. My father's pale blue button down shirt was spotless, as it usually was after he hunted.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded.

"First one home wins," my father challenged.

"You're on," I replied, laughing. I crouched into a low position so I could gain speed with my launch.

"Ready, set," my mother began.

"Go!" I finished. I launched myself off a rock and catapulted into the forest. My father ran fast, but I ran faster. I walked into the cottage and up into my bedroom a few minutes later. My room had been painted a soft lilac color a month earlier and the room still smelled slightly of paint. My black wrought iron canopy bed was centered on the window facing east. I loved sitting on my bed and watching the sunset. Jacob and I often watched the sunset together.

"Renesmee?" my father called.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked.

"Jacob called; he said to tell you to call him back."

"Thanks Daddy," I picked up my cell phone off the bedside table. Jake answered in the second ring.

"Hey." Jake said.

"Hey," I replied. I could imagine him in my mind, lounging on his small sofa, or maybe in his little garage, waiting for me to call him back. "What did you call for earlier?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice." I giggled. "How was your hunt?" he asked.

"Good. It would've been better if you had gone."

"Sorry I couldn't go with you. There was some pack stuff I had to deal with."

"It's okay. How's Seth?"

"He's doing okay. He and Cassie are driving me up the wall, though." I laughed. Seth had imprinted on the blonde haired, blue eyed, Cassie a few months earlier. They were always holding hands and never ever left each other's' side.

"I bet you anything that you drove him up the wall when you imprinted on me."

"Yeah," he said.

"And us going out probably drives him crazy too, since you have the whole wolf telepathy thing" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jake replied.

"Hey, not like I'm trying to change the subject or anything, but do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, "I'll be over in a bit,"

"Okay, bye," I said. I hung up and ran into my closet. My white blouse was rumpled from my hunt. I changed into a purple t-shirt and white short shorts then kicked off my shoes. The carpet felt soft under my feet. I went over to my dresser and sprayed a bit of perfume on my neck. Separation from Jacob always had a weird effect on me. I started straightening my already pristine room. After a few minutes, my father called for me.

"Renesmee, someone's here for you," he said. He sounded annoyed.

"Coming!" I yelled, walking towards the front door. My werewolf boyfriend Jacob Black stood slightly in the door. His short brown hair speckled with drops of rain. I hadn't noticed the sudden rainfall. "Hey Jake," I said, jumping into his arms.

"Hey Nessie," he said, hugging me.

"Hey Jake," my mother said, coming into the room.

"Hey Bells," Jake replied, kissing her cheek. My father tensed. I took Jacob's hand and pulled him to my room. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. I toyed with the fabric of his t-shirt. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," I replied, "How are Emily and Sam?" Sam and Emily had gotten married when I was five and now Emily was just given birth to their third child.

"They're doing well, Emily's already on her feet after two days. Sam's just excited that they finally had a boy." he replied. I nodded.

"That's good, let them know if the need any help with Mariah and Kellie I'd be more than happy to babysit." I said. He nodded,

"Will do," he said. "So have you asked your parents about moving in with me?"

"No, I don't want to get them angry with me, not after they've just forgiven me for sneaking out," I replied. I had sneaked out to go on a date with Jake two weeks prior and my parents were less than pleased with my actions. I just then felt Jake's lips on my neck, moving from my collar bone to the indentation under my ear.

"I love you." he murmured against my skin.

"I know," I replied.

"Good," he said. He pulled his face up to mine and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up onto my knees. His warm lips moved gently against mine. "Nessie," he whispered.

"Hmm?" I murmured softly, and then went back to kissing him.

"We have to stop. Edward, I mean, your dad. He won't approve of this," he whispered. I pulled away to look into his dark eyes.

"I don't care. I honestly do not care. I love you: with all my heart. That's the only thing that matters." I said. He leaned his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and waited for my breathing to slow. Jacob's warm hands stroked my hair and down my back. I sighed happily.

I walked Jake to the door an hour or two later, sad to see him go. "I miss you already," I said, pouting. He pulled me into his arms.

"I think your dad would kill me if I stayed the night with you," he said. I rolled my eyes. He kissed my forehead. "I have to go," he murmured.

"Well…" I trailed off. He grinned.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Well, maybe I could spend the night at _your_ house," I suggested. He chuckled softly.

"That might work," he said. He got down onto his knees and I climbed onto his back. We went to his house and slipped silently into his little bedroom.

"We didn't have to come in so quietly," I said. He sighed.

"I keep forgetting that we don't have to worry about Billy catching us together," he said. Billy had passed away two years prior. A tear slid down Jake's cheek.

"Baby," I said, wiping the tear from his cheek. He held my hand to his cheek.

"I miss him," he said.

"I do too," I said, "But he's in a better place now. He's not suffering anymore." Jake nodded. I pulled his face to mine. "Babe, look at me," He wouldn't meet my eyes. "Look at me," I said. His eyes met mine.

"Would you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Kiss me," he said. I smiled and leaned towards him. His warm lips met mine and the last thing I remember was feeling his bare chest under my hands and the fabric the blanket on his bed under my bare back.

Bella

"Where is she," Edward demanded, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Edward, I'm sure she and Jacob are perfectly safe," I said.

"It's not her safety I'm mostly concerned about. I'm most concerned about her virginity," he said. I pulled him down onto the sofa with me.

"Edward, she's almost 18. I was almost 19 when she was born," I pointed out. He shrugged. I took his hand and played with his fingers. "I trust Jake with her," I said.

"Bella, love, he's a werewolf," Edward said softly.

"And he's also our best friend!" I exclaimed.

"We've talked about this, Bella. I don't like her being alone in the house with him."

"Billy's with them." I sighed impatiently. He noted the impatient tone in my voice and sighed.

"Fine. I surrender." I smiled and kissed his cheek. We had had that same discussion dozens of times and every time it ended the exact same way.

"Edward! Bella! Ness! Is anyone home?" Alice yelled. Edward groaned.

"Does she ever knock," Edward growled. I laughed silently.

"We're in here, Alice," I yelled.

"I'm here too!" Rosalie yelled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hey Rose," I yelled. Alice and Rosalie walked into the room a moment later.

"Where's Ness?" Alice asked.

"With Jacob," Edward growled.

"Ugh, she hasn't broken up with the dog yet?" Rose asked.

"Rose?" Alice chided.

"What? She could do so much better than the dog," Rose said.

"No, they haven't broken up. In fact, she's…I mean they…Renesmee wants to move in with Jacob," Edward said. I felt my jaw drop.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me sheepishly.

"I've been, uh, meaning to tell you for a while but I just haven't found the right time to address it," he replied. I stared at him.

"Anyway," Alice said, obviously trying to change the subject. "We just wanted to let you know that we're going hunting, if you wanted to come along." She was talking to me.

"We just went hunting earlier with Ness," I said.

"Did you get enough?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys have fun," I said.

"Okay," Rose said.

"Edward, you coming?" Alice asked. Rose scoffed.

"Like you even have to ask him," she muttered.

"I'm gonna stay here with Bella," he said.

"Obviously," Rose scoffed.

"Okay, let us know if you need anything," Alice said. He nodded.

"Well, I know I need something right now," he said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"To be alone with my wife. So get out," he said. I giggled. Alice and Rose left, giggling as they walked out the door. Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me into our bedroom. He kissed my neck and fell onto the huge white canopy bed. His lips moved from my collarbone, up my neck and jaw, then to my lips.

"So you've forgotten about Ness and Jake?" I asked hopefully. He grinned and kissed my lips softly.

"I've been distracted," he murmured. He kissed me again as I unbuttoned his white button-down shirt.

Renesmee

I woke up in Jacob's small bed. Jake lay underneath me, his bare chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. I closed my eyes again and lain back against his chest, my lips brushing against his chest. He looked so young in his sleep, all the stress and pain faded from his features as he slept. I smiled to myself as he started mumbling my name in his sleep. I replayed the events of that night in my head. _Crap Daddy is going to _kill_ me._ I thought to myself.

"Good morning," Jacob yawned underneath me. I smiled and touched his face.

"Good morning," I replied.

"What time is it?" Jake asked. I looked at the clock.

"Shit! It's eleven!" I exclaimed, jumping up off the bed. I picked up my dress and pulled it on over my head. "Damn it," I muttered. There was a huge rip down the side. Jacob got up and pulled a pair of grey sweats and a sweatshirt out of his closet. He handed them to me. "I swear, next time I come over, I'm gonna bring a pair of my own clothes." I said, "W_e always manage to rip the clothes I'm wearing." _I added in my head. I slid my legs into the sweats, rolled the legs up to my knees, and pulled the sweatshirt over my head. They smelled like Jacob, a warm, musky smell. I inhaled the scent. It comforted me. By then Jacob had gotten up off his little bed and gotten dressed as well. He was in jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "Are we going to take the Rabbit back to my house?" I asked. He nodded. The Rabbit was his little red car. It was old and starting to fall apart, but I loved it. We shared our first kiss in the front seats and Jake had told me he loved me in that car. It brought around sentimental feelings. Jake took my hand and we walked out to his car. I slid into the passenger seat and soon we were at my house. _Time to face the music._ I thought to myself. I gulped and opened the front door to the cottage. Ironically, my father sat stiffly on the piano bench, his finger drifting across the keys. He stopped playing and spun around in the blink of an eye, revealing his stern facial expression.

"Hello, Renesmee. Jacob." My father nodded curtly at Jacob. I took Jacob's hand and we sat across from my father on the sofa.

"Bella? Would you come in here for a moment?" my father asked. My mother was in the room in mere seconds.

"Yes? Oh, hello Jacob. How are you?" my mother said, sitting next to my father on the bench.

"Hey Bells. I'm doing okay," Jake replied. I smiled to myself. My mother loved Jacob like a brother. She would be the mediator of this informal conference.

"So your mother and I discussed the situation last night and we've decided that it's okay for you to move into an apartment with Jacob," my father said. My jaw dropped. So did Jacobs.

"Wha...What?" I asked, "I never brought that up." I added.

"I know. But you were thinking about it; rather a lot, I might add." he said. He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob. He smiled at me.

"Are you sure you want to move out?" my mother asked.

"Mom, most kids move out of their parents' house when they're eighteen," I said. She shrugged. "Yes. I am sure I want to move in with Jacob," I said. She nodded.

"Okay, we respect your decision," she said. I smiled at her and jumped off the couch, pulling Jacob with me. We walked into my bedroom. But before we were completely out of the room, I noticed my father give Jacob a nod that lasted a quarter of a second. Jake then looked at me as we walked into my room.

"So we can get an apartment together?" he asked. I grinned triumphantly.

"It seems so," I replied. He pulled me into his arms, picked, me up, spun me around, and kissed me. We kissed for a moment or two then he pulled away. I looked into his eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

"Come walk with me," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay," I said slowly. We walked out the door and to the stream near my grandparents' house. We slowed our pace till we were strolling along the river bank. All of a sudden Jacob stopped. "What?" I asked. He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. I gasped.

"Nessie, you are the best thing in my life. And you always will be. I promise I will always be by your side, through thick and thin. In hell and high waters. I will always love you. Forever. Will you marry me?" he asked. With that, he drew a diamond ring from his jeans pocket.

"Yes! A billion times yes!" I exclaimed. He slid the ring on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. I threw my arms around his neck, accidently knocking him off balance and tossing us both into the cool water. I laughed with Jacob as we climbed up the side, completely drenched. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me long and slow. When he pulled back from the kiss and expression of both horror and concern plastered his face. "Jacob, babe. What's the matter?" I asked. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me back to the cottage.

"What's going on? What do you mean 'We're in trouble'?" Jacob demanded, setting me on my feet in the dining room. My whole family sat at the mahogany table, different expressions of confusion, terror, and emptiness on their faces.

"It was just a vision…" my father trailed off.

"Aro made his decision to come for a visit. He's decided something on his future. I'm not making any errors!" my aunt Alice snapped. I'd seen her snap at my father only once before.

"Okay, so what's the big deal, Aro is coming to visit," I said. I could still remember his milky white face and glowing red eyes as he debated whether or not to execute my family. That had been many years ago, but every once in a while I would have a nightmare about that day and wake up crying. My father knew it had scared me, and so did my mother. They would comfort me and promise I was safe and nothing would happen to me. It was happening again.

"But they have no intentions of harming anyone, do they?" my grandmother, Esme asked. My aunt Alice shook her head in confusion.

"I don't think so…" she broke off and froze. My uncle Jasper put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, what do you see?" my grandfather, Carlisle, asked.

"Renesmee, Bella, Edward. Everybody." She stopped and eyes found mine. "Ness," she whispered. She was scaring me now.

"What is it?" I asked, on the edge of hysteria.

"Something happened, I don't know exactly what. But all I saw was you crying over Jacob's body. I think Aro killed him," she whispered. Jacob's grip on my waist tightened. I clung to him.

"That's impossible!" I gasped. "Tell me it's not true!" I exclaimed. I had just fallen over the edge of hysteria.

"I'm sorry. I can't change the future, I can only see it," my aunt Alice replied. By now my aunt Rosalie had come over to me and was trying to comfort me.

"It's okay sweetheart, everything will be fine," she soothed.

"You don't understand! I can't lose Jacob! Not after this!" I exclaimed, shoving my left hand out towards the table. Everyone gasped except my father, he already knew apparently.

"Congratulations, kiddo," my uncle Emmett said. I grinned.

"Flowers and the dress and decorations and…" my aunt Rosalie was giggling to my aunt Alice.

"You two calm down," Esme scolded playfully. They grinned sheepishly. I felt Jacob kiss my hair. I leaned into him. He wound his arms around my waist and held me to his chest. I smiled to myself. Everything disappeared then. It was just the two of us. Then I heard a yell.

"Alice!" My uncle Jazz yelled. My aunt Alice sat with her back ramrod straight, her face was blank again. We waited in silence for a minute and a half, Jacob and I barely breathing.

"Two weeks," my aunt Alice said. "They'll be here in two weeks" she said. I froze. They would not hurt my Jacob. Ever.

"We have to do something." My uncle Emmett murmured. My uncle Jasper nodded grimly.

"What if Jacob and I just left for a while. We could go to the house in Chicago." I suggested. I looked at my mother for help.

"I suppose Renesmee has a point. After all, if they aren't here then there's no killing…is there?" she said. God! I loved my mother.

"Bella's right," Esme said softly. Everyone else nodded.

"Well it seems as if you two are going to Chicago," my grandfather said. "Go get packing, we'll put you on the next plane flying out there that's available," he added. Jacob and I walked to my room. I pulled the big lilac colored hockey duffel out of my closet. I fit twenty eight outfits into it, not including shoes and the other necessities like three different purses, ten bikinis, and a big floppy hat. My toiletries and makeup would go into a second bag, one the same color as the duffel. Jacob watched silently as I worked.

"You seem nervous," he noted. I shook my head.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just scared for you," I replied. He smiled weakly and held his arms open for me. I climbed into the circle of his arms, grateful of the support he provided. He held me close to his chest. We were so quiet that I could hear both our heartbeats; his heavy thudding heartbeat and my quick light heartbeat. We sat there for a moment then my mother called me down. "Coming!" I called. I laced my fingers through Jacob's, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and we walked down to see what my mother wanted. My mother, father, and grandfather stood around my parents' enormous Mac computer. "Yes?" I asked.

"You and Jacob will be leaving tomorrow afternoon for Chicago," my grandfather said. _So soon_ I thought to myself. Jacob squeezed my hand.

"Uncle Jazz will fly you out in the private jet," my mother said softly. I could tell it was hurting her having to let her only child go.

"So I'm assuming you won't let me out of your sights either." Jacob guessed. My mother smiled.

"Not until you two are in the sky," she replied. He nodded, unsurprised.

"Then I guess I'd better go get packed," he said. I followed him out the door and ran to his house with him. We walked in the front door and I fell apart then. I sobbed into Jacob's chest. "Baby, don't cry. Oh, honey. We'll be alright, you'll see. Please stop crying." he said softly. I sniffled back more sobs and let him guide me to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped the big blanket off the back of his couch around me. "Sshhh, you're okay," he soothed.

"I don't w...want them to h…hurt you. I'm just sc…scared for you." I choked.

"Oh, honey, you don't need to be scared for me. I'm a big boy, remember?" he replied. I laughed softly. He grinned. "Let's not talk about tomorrow or the day after or the day after that. Let's just focus on you and me. Right here, right now." He said. I nodded and bundled myself up in the blanket more. Jacob's warm body warmed me up and I began to doze off.

Bella

I paced back and forth across the soft carpeting in our bedroom. Edward lounged on our huge white bed, his shirt unbuttoned to expose his stone like abs. Normally, I'd have been kissing him, but I was too anxious about tomorrow. "Bella, love, calm down." Edward said. I looked at him. He raised one eyebrow. "If you don't stop pacing, we're going to have to replace the carpet." He teased. I smiled weakly and went over to him. He picked me up in his arms and held me to his chest. I tucked my head under his chin and let him sing my lullaby to me. If I were still human, I'd have been asleep in an instant, but I was immortal now. I didn't sleep, didn't eat normal food, and had extra time to learn how to play the piano and violin. Edward was exceptionally impressed by my aptitude for music. We spent all night now, listening to his vast collection of music. I liked the music he had on recording, but I was in love with the music he played for me on the piano. My lullaby was my favorite. Although I had the ability to play in Carnegie hall, and knew enough music to, I never learned my lullaby. Edward was the only one in the Cullen family to learn it, and I wanted it to stay that way.

"Aren't you worried about her, babe?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Weren't you the one that has complete faith in Jacob?" he asked. His voice was like velvet. I pulled back to look at his face.

"Of course. I'm just nervous how she's going to handle this." Renesmee hadn't been on trips longer than a week and a half without me or Edward. I realized that she was very sheltered, but she was a vampire-human hybrid after all. She wasn't going to be able to move around because of a job. She only looked 16, but she was far more mature than even a forty year old. I sighed at the thought of my kind of but not really grown-up daughter. I then realized that Edward was kissing my neck. I forgot about all of my motherly fears and braided my fingers into his hair. His lips moved from my throat, up my chin, and to my lips. I kissed him back as I pulled his shirt off. He unbuttoned my blouse and pulled it up over my head. I kicked my brown suede flats off and unlatched my belt. Just as Edward was pulling his shoes off, the phone rang. I growled. "Don't answer it." I sighed against Edward's lips. He smiled.

"It's Alice. She'd only call after ten if it were our time. She knows we need our "us" time." Edward said, climbing off the bed. I pouted as he answered the phone. "What?" he asked. I got up off the bed and went over to him, touching his bare shoulder. "Okay, but just don't tell Renesmee….Because I know my daughter and she won't leave if she knows about this. Goodnight." His voice was hard now.

"What was that all about?" I asked, honestly concerned.

"Alice saw that the Volturi took her…" Edward trailed off.

"Renesmee?" I gasped.

"No. Alice. Aro decided to take her back to Volterra with them."


	2. Chapter 2

-Renesmee-

Jake and I boarded the private jet, holding hands. Uncle Jazz grinned at us as he told us to fasten our seatbelts. We were cuddled up against each other, not buckled in. I fastened my seatbelt and leaned over Jake to buckle his. He grinned at me. I fell asleep across his lap about twenty minutes into the flight. When I woke up, we were almost ready to land in the O'Hara Airport. Jake smiled at me. "Wakey wakey, sunshine." he whispered. I laughed sleepily. It was dark in the cabin. Uncle Jazz sat in the cockpit, pressing buttons and speaking into the headset he wore. When we landed, Jake and I were ushered quickly through the airport and to a black Hummer with tinted windows. Uncle Jasper drove for a few hours.

"Uncle Jazz, I thought we were staying at my dad's old house." I said.

"Well, you mother and I talked about it and we decided that if the Volturi were desperate enough to find you, Chicago would be the first place they looked."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She doesn't want your father to know. He'll be the first one Aro touches." Uncle Jazz explained. By then we were at a two story log cabin. Jake took my hand in his. I smiled at him as he brushed his lips across my forehead. "Nobody should be out here, but if there are people, don't talk to them. Try to keep the curtains closed as much as you can. We'll call you when it's safe." He told us. We walked into the cabin and then Uncle Jazz went to get our luggage. I walked into the living room. A fireplace took up half of the wall, with a huge flat screen TV above it. A brown leather sectional faced the fireplace. The kitchen was across from the living room. I walked past the kitchen to a large dining room. The walls soared up to the second floor ceiling. A large chandelier hung above the wooden dining table. The hallway led to stairs and two doors. I opened the first door quickly. It was an enormous bathroom. The other led to a library of sorts. A few big armchairs dotted the floor. As much as I wanted to throw myself into a chair and fall asleep, I closed the door and walked up the stairs. The stairs led to a hallway that led off to five of six doors. "This one's yours." Uncle Jazz said, stopping at a door on the left. "And this one's yours." He told Jake setting his luggage in front of a door on the right. Jake nodded.

"I understand." He said. I giggled and went into my room. Uncle Jazz set my luggage inside the door, kissed my forehead, and went down the hallway towards the stairs. I followed him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. The car's in the garage. The keys are on the counter in the kitchen. Please be careful. We'll call you when we come to get you." Uncle Jazz said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Uncle Jazz. Take care of everyone."

"I will, sweetheart." He promised. I smiled and let go of him. Jake stood behind me. "Take care of my niece." Uncle Jasper said.

"I will." Then Jake and I had the house to ourselves. Jake sat down on the couch and found the remote to the TV. I sat on his lap and rested my head against his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied. He found _A Walk to Remember_ on ABC Family and put it on mute. It was the part where Landon was taking Jamie to the state border. "This part made me cry the first time I watched it." I murmured.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just the fact that he did all of this for her was really sweet and I ended up in tears. My mom thought I was crazy when she walked in and I was a sobbing mess. I remember she asked me what was the matter and I just said '_He did all these sweet things for her and then she just dies._' She laughed so hard when I told her that."

"Wait! She dies?" he asked. I nodded absentmindedly. "Well that sucks! How does she die?"

"A meteor falls out of the sky and smushes her." I teased.

"Oh." He whispered, turning his attention back to the screen.

_I might kiss you._ Landon said.

_I might be bad at it._ Jamie replied.

_That's not possible._ Landon whispered. Then he kissed her. Jake covered his eyes.

"Gross." He groaned. I took his arms away from his eyes.

"And this isn't?" I asked, leaning in to kiss him. He chuckled as he kissed me back, winding his hand into my hair and pressing the other to my waist. I slid my jacket off and dropped it to the floor.

"No." he murmured against my lips. I didn't listen and slid his hand up to the bottom of my bra. I heard his breath catch. He pulled away. "No." he said. Then he realized what position we were in. He managed to lie down on the couch and I was straddling his chest. I slid off of him and onto the floor. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. I got off the floor and curled up next to him.

"So you don't want to…" I trailed off.

"Trust me, I want to. And we will. After we're married." He kissed the ring on my left ring finger. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We settled back to watch the rest of the movie.

_You're my angel._ Jamie said. I felt tears prick my eyes. Jake noticed before I could wipe them away. He kissed my forehead and pulled me against his chest. After the movie was over, I went to take a shower. When I came back down in a button down sleep shirt, Jake was asleep on the couch. I smiled and went over to him. He looked so much younger than he really was. All of the stress faded from his features. I kissed his forehead and spread a blanket over him. His eyes opened then. I smiled.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I whispered. "You can sleep down here if you want to. But it's really not good for your back." I added. He got up, stretched, and then took my hand. We went upstairs to my room. He tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. Then he turned the lights off and slipped out my door. I feel into a restless sleep.

-Jacob-

I went to take a shower after I tucked Ness in. The hot water unknotted the knots in my back and soothed my nerves. I couldn't help but think of Bells and the rest of the Cullens facing the Volturi. What if someone was killed. Would we go after them? Would we all die in an attempt to avenge a lost Cullen. My stomach tightened at the thought of Ness going up against the reeking bloodsuckers. I would protect her as much as I could. "Damn it." I muttered to myself as I tried to calm myself again. After I got out and put on a pair of pajama pants, I sat on my bed and tried to think about how the pack would be implicated if I died with the Cullens. Seth would probably take my place as Beta. What would happen then? Would they attack the Volturi bloodsuckers? I hoped they wouldn't. Then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I sprinted upstairs and into Ness' room to find her drenched in sweat and writhing. She was having another nightmare. I rushed to her side and pulled her into my arms. "Sshhh, baby, sshhh. You're okay." I tried to wake her, but she wouldn't open her eyes. I shook her awake. "Renesmee!" I cried. Her screams subsided as her eyelids fluttered open. She looked at me and pressed her face to my chest. I stroked her hair.

"My family died." She choked.

"No! You were just having a nightmare." I promised. She shook her head.

"It seemed so real though. It seemed as if I were really there." I pulled her closer to my chest and stroked her sweaty hair. She shivered.

"It was just a nightmare. Here, let's call so you can talk to your mother and then you can go back to sleep." I suggested. I wanted to make sure the Cullens were alive as much as she did. She nodded. I picked her up in my arms and carried her to my room. After setting her down in the armchair near the window, I rummaged around my suitcase until I found the iPhone Carlisle and Esme got me for Christmas. When I turned back around, Ness was spinning her engagement ring around her finger. I smiled down at her as I slipped the phone into her hand. She dialed the land line at the cottage. There was no answer. Then she dialed the land line at the main house. Another no answer. I could tell she was beginning to panic now. I rubbed her back as she dialed the individual cell phones. Each had no answer. By the time she hung up on the last cell call, tears glistened in her eyes.

"So they really are dead!" she choked. I couldn't hide my own anxiety from her.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

-Bella-

Edward and I hunted the night before Aro came. "Are you alright?" he asked when he noticed I was preoccupied, which rarely ever happened for a vampire. I nodded.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"About what?"

"What will happen to Alice?" I wondered, mostly to myself. Edward stiffened. "That bad?" He nodded. I shrugged. "Maybe Aro won't take her. Maybe…" I trailed off. Edward frowned.

"Don't worry, love. We'll save her." he murmured, trailing his hand down my bare shoulder. I was in a tank top and shorts rather than my usual hunting attire. I shivered at his touch. I smiled weakly at his attempt to distract me. "Love, relax. All this worrying will make you go prematurely gray." Edward teased. I rolled my eye at him. Then his lips were on mine and I was using all of my willpower not to rip his clothes off right there.

"Later." I sighed against his lips. He chuckled darkly.

"Yes ma'am." And then we were running towards the cottage.

It was dawn before I noticed I had a message on my phone. Ness had called eight times. I flipped my phone open and dialed quickly. "Mom!" Ness gasped.

"What is it, honey?" I asked.

"I had a dream that you and Daddy and everyone else died. And then I called and nobody answered and I thought you really did die." She gasped in a jumble of words. I hushed her.

"Everyone's fine, baby. Don't worry."

"I was so scared." She sobbed. I hushed her again.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon. You can come home in a few days." I promised. She took a shaky breath.

"Okay, momma. I love you."

"I love you too. More than my own life." I told her. Then we talked about the newest Cullen house. She liked the house and loved spending all this time with Jake. I smiled at my daughter's happiness with her fiancé. After a while, I could hear she was getting tired. So I promised I'd see her soon and told her goodnight. Edward heard all of my conversation and held me as my body was racked with tearless sobs.

I kissed Alice's forehead that morning a half hour before Aro came. She hugged me. "I love you Bella." She said. I hugged her back.

"I love you, too, Alice. But you already know that." I replied. She laughed her musical laugh and squeezed me tightly.

"Take care of Jazz." She whispered. I hugged her even tighter.

"I will." I whispered. The she was in Jasper's arms, clinging to him. Edward, Rose, Em, Carlisle, Esme, and I walked away to give them a private goodbye. I could hear Jazz's tearless sobs as he said goodbye to his love. I buried my face in Edward's shirt. He stroked my hair. Then Alice and Jasper were standing next to us. Alice had a weak smile plastered across her face. Jazz was just solemn. I took Alice's hand and we walked to the meadow where we were once about to be destroyed. Now our family would just be divided.

I watched in horror as Alice followed Aro out of the clearing. Edward's grip on my waist tightened. I leaned into him for support. "Alice." Jasper whispered. He looked...dead. Like everything had been taken from his life. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"We'll get her back. I promise." I said.

"I'm not lettin' anyone take away my family." Emmett said, walking towards us with Rosalie. Rosalie looked broken. I looked up at Edward. His mouth was a hard line. I touched the creases in his forehead. He smiled at me weakly.

"We'll have to reason with Aro." Carlisle said. Esme nodded. Jasper collapsed in the dead grass.

"Jazz, we will get her back." Esme said quietly. He looked at her.

"Rose, Edward, Bella. Follow me." Emmett said.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm getting my sister back." He said. Carlisle and Esme helped Jasper up and followed us to the house. Edward and I went to our cottage and changed into more durable clothes. I changed out of the flimsy dress Alice stuck me in and into a pair of dark wash jeans, black boots, a long-sleeve white waffle print shirt, and a black down vest. Edward changed into jeans, Converse, a fitted black V-neck, and a leather jacket. I stared at him for a moment.

"What is it, Love?" he asked.

"I feel like this is the last time I'll ever see you." I whispered. His arms were around me in an instant.

"It won't be. I promise. I will not let anything or anyone take you away from me." He whispered into my ear. There was a knock at the door then. We walked hand in hand to the front door. Rose stood in the drizzle in a pair of dark jeans, a white lace camisole, and a black leather jacket.

"We're ready." She said. I ran into our room and grabbed my bag that had mine and Edward's passports, driver's licenses, and other necessary travel items. When I came back, Rose was gone. Edward took my hand and we walked to the main house.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Love." He replied. Within a few hours, we were on our way to the airport we kept the new Cullen private jet at. Rose and I slid into the pilot and co-pilot seats. Edward and Emmett both sat in the cabin, however reluctant.

"Ready for takeoff?" I asked. Rose flipped a switch.

"Yep." We were in the air after a half hour. After three hours, Rose finally spoke. "Go back with Edward. Send Em up." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I took of my headset and went back into the cabin. "Em, Rose wants you to co-pilot." I said. Em nodded solemnly. Our family was so quiet without Alice. I sat next to Edward and took his hand in mine. He kissed my temple. I looked at him. His mouth was a hard line again. I pushed the corner of his mouth up slightly. He smiled weakly at me.

"I love you, sweetheart." He said. I smiled.

"I love you too, babe." I replied. We spent the rest of the flight in each other's arms. Edward would kiss me every so often. As we descended into Italy, I felt Edward's grip tighten on me. I kissed out intertwined fingers. "Relax. I don't think it will come to a fight." I murmured, trying to convince myself as well as him. Edward grinned crookedly.

"I love your optimism." He whispered. I smirked at him. We touched down in Italy after sunset. It was dark as we raced to Volterra. It was a ghost town, rather than the crowded streets I had experienced when I was still human. Edward had one hand in mine and the other was clenching the armrest. I patted his arm with my free hand.

"It'll be okay." I whispered. We all got out of the car and went into the castle. I could smell Alice and the Volturi. "Jazz." I murmured.

"Esme, Rose, Emmet and I will go to the throne room. Edward, Bella, Jazz, find Alice." Carlisle said. Jazz disappeared then. Edward and I followed him down twenty eight flights of stairs and down a long, cold hallway. Jazz stopped at a vault door.

"She's in here." He whispered, touching the door.

"What's stopping us then?" I asked.

"I can't hear her." Edward said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jazz disappeared then. Edward and I followed him down twenty eight flights of stairs and down a long, cold hallway. Jazz stopped at a vault door._

"_She's in here." He whispered, touching the door._

"_What's stopping us then?" I asked._

"_I can't hear her." Edward said._

"I can't feel her either." Jazz added. I sighed and kicked the door in. Alice lay in a crumpled heap against the wall. Her clothes were tattered and she had bite scars all over her skin. Jazz rushed over to her. "Alice, come on, baby." Jazz whispered. She didn't respond. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his cheek to hers. Her breath was shallow and raspy.

"What's the matter with her?" I whispered to Edward.

"We're losing her." He replied in a whisper.

"No we're not." Jazz said. He stood up with her in his arms and ran back out to the car. Edward and I followed him. He was rummaging around in Carlisle's suitcase. He pulled his hand away. It had a bag of human blood in it. Fire ripped through my throat. Edward put his hands on my upper arms. I watched as Jazz dripped the blood into Alice's mouth. It glistened deep crimson on her lips. Once the bag was dry, the three of us waited anxiously. "Alice. Baby. Please come back to me." Jazz whispered.

"Jazz, I don't think…" Edward was cut off by a weak choke from Alice. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Jazz?" she whispered.

"Alice!" Jazz gasped, pulling her into his arms.

"Where am I?" Alice asked.

"We're outside of the palace. You're safe." Jazz whispered, stroking her cheek with his fingers. All of a sudden, Em, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle were at the car with Marcus.

"Get in the car! Now!" Carlisle yelled. I smelled gas. Edward and I ran and got into the SUV we rented and helped Alice in. She and Jazz sat in the far back. Edward, Carlisle, and I sat in the front since we were the least scratched. Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Marcus sat in the middle row. As we drove out of the city limits, there was a loud explosion behind us. I looked back to see the clock tower and the palace engulfed in flames. I buried my face in Edward's shirt. He kissed the top of my head. Aro was dead. Jane was dead. Felix and Demitri were dead. None of them would bother us anymore. I felt like sighing in relief but instead, I looked over my shoulder to Alice and Jasper. Only then did I notice that she looked like a skeleton. Her skin was paper thin and flimsy looking. Her eyes were sunken into her skull. I couldn't help the hiss that escaped my throat. Everyone except Alice and Jazz stared at me. Rose followed my gaze and gasped.

"What did you do to her?" she screeched at Marcus.

"Rosalie, I did nothing. It was Aro that tortured her. He used every form of torture he knew of. He had Felix bite her. He used the electric chair on her. He even burnt her. I don't know what came over my…brother…but it was horrible." Marcus said. I squeezed my eyes shut, silently begging him to stop talking. Edward saw my expression and gave Marcus a silencing look.

"Alice, honey. Are you alright." Esme asked. Alice shivered but didn't reply. Jasper pulled her to his chest and wrapped her in his jacket. They both fit enough to zip it up. Alice wouldn't be the same. I could tell it would take a while to get her semi-normal.

"I love you Jazzy." She whispered against his chest. I looked at Edward.

"Why is Marcus here?" I asked Carlisle softly.

"He sided with us against his brothers. He's even accepted trying out the vegetarian lifestyle." He replied. I looked back at Marcus. He smiled weakly at me.

"You destroyed Aro?" I asked.

"Personally. I ripped his head from his body just like he ripped my beloved Didyme's head from her body. He deserved at least that much. What is it that people say these days…Karma's a bitch?" he replied. I suppressed a giggle fit and merely smiled at him. He smiled back. When we got home, I ran straight to the cottage. I wanted my baby home. While Edward helped Jasper get Alice inside, I dialed Jacob's cell number and waited for him to answer.

-Renesmee-

I was painting my nails metallic rose on the back porch of the Chicago house when Jake's phone rang. He jolted awake from his nap and slid it out of his pocket.

"It's your mom." He whispered and answered it. "Hello?" Jake asked. "Why?" There was a pause. "M'kay. When's our flight?" "'Kay. Just let me tell Ness real quickly." He handed me the phone.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hey baby. You're going to be home within twelve hours of now. I'll explain

then." she told me.

"Okay momma." I mumbled. I could tell she was mentally exhausted. I handed Jake the phone and wet back to painting my nails.

"Bells, what's going on?" he asked. "Okay." Jake replied. Then he hung up.

"So we get to go home." I said.

"Yeah. Are you happy?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I liked spending all this time with you." I replied. "Now we can know what living together will be like." He smiled at that.

"We still need to get an apartment." He pointed out.

"Yeah. I think I heard Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose talking about how they were gonna decorate our new place and how perfect it was for the two of us."

"No way. They bought us an apartment."

"Well…" I trailed off.

"What did they buy us?"

"Just a small mansion." I said reluctantly.

"A small mansion?"

"Maybe I exaggerated 'small mansion' it's more of a really big house." I said. He laughed at my re wording.

"So we don't need to go get a house?" I shook my head. "Okay then." He said. I applied a topcoat to my nails and let them dry. When they were dry we went back inside. A few hours later, Jake and I walked through the O'Hara airport to the private jet.

"Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen?" the pilot asked.

"Yes." Jake replied, guarded.

"Good afternoon. I'm your pilot, Jeff Clade. I'll be taking you to the Sea-Tac airport."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"If you could board the jet, we'll be on our way as soon as possible. I was told you need to be in Seattle as soon as possible."

"Yes. My aunt had an accident and we need to get there as soon as we can." I lied.

"Of course. I can get you there in about three hours."

"Thank you."

"Go ahead and board. The flight attendant will help you with stowing your baggage." Mr. Clade said. Jake and I followed the pilot up the ramp to the jet.

"Hello folks. If you could follow me to the cabin. I can help you stow your baggage." The blonde flight attendant with over bleached teeth said. I looked at Jake, half expecting him to be drooling about her over-exposed cleavage. But he was looking at me the way my father looked at my mother. I winked at him. He grinned lopsidedly. The flight attendant helped us store our bags then went into the cockpit to ask the pilot how long it would be until takeoff. Jake and I sat in our seats then waited for takeoff. I ended up falling asleep before the plane left the ground.

The plane landed after it grew dark outside. Jake and I found my mother and father in the airport parking lot. I ran to them once I could see them, glad it was a cloudy day. "I missed you so much." I cried.

"We've missed you too honey. Let's get you two home." My mother said. The four of us climbed in the Volvo and drove home.

I fell asleep in the car on the way home from the airport, but woke as Jake carried me to my room in my grandparents' house and set me on the bed gently. "I'm awake." I mumbled. Jake laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Jake, you can stay here tonight." My grandmother said softly, appearing in the doorway.

"Thank you, Esme." Jake whispered. She nodded and left. Jake climbed into bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pressed my cheek against his chest, comforted by the feeling of Jake's protective arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too baby." He replied. I smiled and started to fall asleep to the sound of Jake's soft breathing against the top of my head. The door opened then. My mother came in silently.

"Jacob." She whispered. He stirred. "Jacob." She whispered again. He woke then.

"What is it Bells?" he yawned. My mother walked around to my side of the bed so she could see Jake's face. I pressed myself closer to him. He rubbed between my shoulder blades. My mother explained about my Aunt Alice's condition and how she got to be that way. I shuddered at the very thought of Aro taking away my aunt Alice.

"I'll let you two sleep. I'm sure you've had a long day." My mother said as she left the room, closing the door quietly. I kissed Jake's clothed chest and fell asleep to the sound of his deep breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

-Bella-

Edward watched me as I made baked potato soup for Ness and Jake the afternoon after they got back. We had just left the main house. Alice was starting to recover. "I'll chop up the potatoes if you grate the cheese." He offered. I smiled at him. "By the way, I'm taking you on a date tonight." Edward was taking me on a date to distract me from Alice. I appreciated it, I had to admit.

"Okay." I answered to both questions. I tossed the knife to him then once the knife was set down on the counter, I tossed him the potatoes. "Careful on the counters. Last time you got too fast chopping the carrots and the counters had to be replaced." I teased. Our kitchen had the countertops that acted as cutting boards. Edward grinned lopsidedly at me.

"Yes, dear." I grabbed the cheese grater out of the drawer and the block of cheddar out of the fridge. "Where do you want this?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him with a pile of potato blocks.

"In the pot on the stove." I replied. He pulled the pot off the stove, scooped the potatoes into it, and set it back onto the stovetop. I finished the soup and called for Ness and Jacob.

"Just a sec." Ness called back. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. He laughed and pulled me towards him by my belt loops and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up onto the counter. We were still kissing when Ness and Jake walked in.

"Gross!" Ness squealed. I pushed my shield around Edward.

_Want to mess with them ever more?_ I thought. He laughed.

"Yes." He whispered against my lips almost silently. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. I felt him unbutton a few buttons from my blouse and I didn't stop him, knowing that the kids wouldn't see anything since I had a camisole under the shirt. I started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mom! Dad! Please stop!" Renesmee shrieked.

_Should we?_ Edward pulled away, laughing hysterically.

"That's not funny Daddy. It's disgusting." Ness complained. I laughed and buttoned up the few buttons that Edward had undone. Jake shuddered.

"That was the most disturbing sight I have ever seen. And I saw Bella turn into a bloodsucker." Jacob shuddered. I laughed even harder.

"We were just messin' with you. We weren't going to do anything." I said. "Anyway, soup's on." I said, pulling bowls out of the cupboard. Jake's was about three times the size of Renesmee's bowl. He usually had two or three helpings of whatever I made for them. I filled both of the bowls and set them on the table. Ness and Jake sat down and started eating as I hopped up onto the counter.

"That's what Uncle Emmett said when he and Aunt Rosalie were making out in the pantry. She was only in her bra; I'd like to point out." Ness said. I choked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Okay." Ness went back to her soup.

"Hey, Bells. Can I have more?" Jake asked. He held his empty bowl out to me.

"Yeah." I got up off the counter and filled the bowl again. "Is it that good?" I asked as I set the bowl down in front of him. He nodded as he shoveled a spoonful into his mouth.

"How come you didn't cook this good as a human?" he asked. I shrugged.

"You never came over for dinner."

"I did too!"

"Mmhmm. And what did we have and why?"

"How should I remember?"

"Jake. Anytime you came over it was with Billy for the game."

"So?"

"Anytime there was a game we ordered pizza."

"Yeah. But there was like one time when I came over for dinner."

"Are you implying that I couldn't cook?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that…well…yeah." By then Edward was cracking up. "Hey. You're lucky you couldn't eat before she cooked like this." Jake said. I growled at him. Renesmee laughed. I missed hearing her laugh like that. Carefree. Happy. Her laugh reminded me of the days when none of us worried incessantly about the impending future. Those were the days I missed most. I hoped that now we would be able to go back to the lives we used to live. Where Renesmee was completely oblivious to the dangers of her interference in the mortal world and where Edward and I didn't have to stay up all night researching or preparing rather than kissing. I smiled to myself.

"What love?" Edward murmured, leaning against the counter and playing with a strand of my hair.

"I'll tell you later." I replied softly, kissing the top of his head.

"So Momma, I just realized the other day that I never had a prom, being homeschooled and all." Ness said, putting her bowl in the dishwasher. Rose darted into the kitchen then.

"Did my favorite niece just say something about _prom_?" she asked.

"Aunt Rose, I'm your only niece." Ness sighed.

"I know. But doesn't it feel nice to be the favorite?" Ness rolled her eyes. She looked so much like Edward when she did that. "Anyway…can we _please_ do prom for Nessie _please_?" Rose begged. Edward groaned.

"Rose. I didn't hear you knock. Just because it's our house rather than my room doesn't mean the whole knock-before-entering deal is void." He said.

"But this is serious. The girl never had prom. You dragged Bella to prom because it is one of the greatest moments of a girl's life." She said.

"No. I dragged Bella to prom because I wanted her to have every human experience before she became a vampire." Edward shot back.

"Haha. I remember that. Bella looked so miserable." Jacob laughed as he got a soda from the fridge. Edward glared daggers at him.

"Shut up, Jacob." I said. "And I was not miserable. I had fun. It was just that, you know, my leg was in a walking cast and Alice stuck me in this death trap stiletto…" I trailed off.

"Those were original Louis Vuitton's." Rose said. I gave her the 'do you _really_ think I care?' look. "Anyway…can we pretty pretty pretty please have a prom for Renesmee?" She and Ness gave me puppy faces.

"Alright. When do you want to have it?" I asked. Rose and Ness giggled like little girls.

"Two weeks from this Saturday will be _perfect. _That way Al…I can get all the decorations in time."

"What about dress shopping?" Ness asked.

"How 'bout we go shopping on Monday?" she asked.

"Sounds good."

"So who are you going to take as your date?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking Colin or Brady." Ness teased. Jake choked on his soda. She got up and sat in his lap. "I'm kidding. But you still have to ask me." Jake looked into Ness' eyes.

"Renesmee, will you go to prom with me." he asked.

"Yes." Ness said, leaning in to kiss him. Rose, Edward, and I left then.

"Ooohhh. And we can have the res kids come too!" Rose squealed. It was weird to see her get so excited about werewolves coming to the house.

"Yeah." I said sarcastically. She crinkled her nose at me and then left. "Where are you goin'?"

"Home so I can go online shopping." she said over her shoulder. I sighed and went into our bedroom. Edward followed me.

"Our baby's growing up." I sighed. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned against him.

"I love hearing you say 'Our baby'." He said. I smiled.

"I'm gonna go get changed." I said, turning around and pecking him on the lips. He held me to his chest for an extra few moments then let me go to the closet to change. I picked out a deep blue, strapless, mid-thigh length dress. Once I was dressed, I went out to our room to see Edward in a charcoal colored suit. "Wow." I murmured.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He said, grinning, as he pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his chest, where his heart would have been beating almost 150 years ago.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"We are going to a concert for classical music. I thought you would enjoy that." He replied.

"Edward, wow that sounds amazing. Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome, love. But we have to get going now to make it on time." He added.

"Okay, let me grab my wrap and my shoes." I said, heading back into the closet. I picked out my favorite (READ AS MOST COMFORTABLE) strappy silver heels with diamonds on the straps and a silver wrap. I grabbed my clutch purse, slid on the shoes, draped the wrap over my arm, and went out to the garage to meet Edward. "Ness." I called. She didn't reply. I saw a paper on the counter then.

Momma and Daddy,

Jake and I are at La Push. I'll stay the night at his house. I love you. See you in the morning.

Love, Ness

I smiled to myself and went out to the garage. She was with Jake. She was safe. Edward held the door of the Ferrari open for me. I slid in and readjusted my dress so that it wasn't pulled up to my crotch. Edward slid in the driver's seat and pulled away from our cottage. It took us about an hour and a half to get there, even with Edward driving way over the speed limit. We pulled up to the concert hall and almost every male's jaw dropped. The valet walked up to us as we slid out of the car.

"Good evening sir, may I park your car?" he said.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Edward replied, handing the valet the keys. The valet waited as I pulled my purse and wrap out of the car. I started to close the door.

"I can get that for you ma'am." The valet said, shutting the door for me. I smiled. Edward held his arm out to me and I took it. We walked into the hall and up four flights of stairs. Then Edward led me to the box with a sign in front of it labeled 'Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen' in pretty cursive. Edward opened the curtain and we walked into the box. One loveseat overlooked the stage, where the curtains were drawn. Edward and I sat on the loveseat and soon after, the house lights dimmed. I snuggled closer to Edward. The curtains opened and the conductor walked across the stage to his podium. The audience clapped politely.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf of the West Coast Orchestra and myself, we'd like to welcome you to our concert. We would also like to thank the Cullen family who has been supporting us since our origin in 1924. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen have joined us for our performance tonight. But without further ado, the West Coast Orchestra." The audience applauded and the lights on the stage were turned on. The first number was a variation of Clair de Lune by Debussy. It was our song. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "Now, we realized that several children would be joining us, so the next few songs will be for our younger audiences." The conductor said. They then played the Fantasmic song from Disneyland and the Indiana Jones theme. The concert lasted for another hour and a half then finished with _When You Wish Upon A Star_ from Disney's Pinocchio. "Thank you for joining us tonight. Drive safely." The conductor said. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why don't we go for a drive? Ness is with Jacob at La push so the house will be empty." I said.

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea."

"Let's go then." I took Edward's arm and we went downstairs and towards the front doors. Then the conductor from the orchestra walked up to us.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for joining us tonight. I do hope you enjoyed the performance."

"Yes, we did, thank you. My Bella here was just saying how much she enjoyed the orchestra's variation of Claire de Lune." Edward said. The conductor looked at me.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and many belated congratulations on your marriage." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"How many years will you be married?" I panicked. We couldn't say almost fifteen. We both looked too young.

"Two in August." Edward replied.

"My wife and I have been married for almost thirty years. They've been the best years of my life." The conductor said. I smiled.

"How is your wife doing?" Edward asked.

"She's doing much better with the chemo treatments. It's so kind of you to remember her." He replied. I assumed his wife had cancer.

"Your wife has cancer?" I asked. He smiled sadly.

"Yes. We found out about five months ago that she has breast cancer."

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Well the doctors have been saying that we caught it soon enough that she should heal very quickly."

"That's good."

"Yes. I wasn't about to lose her after that much time together." He said. I smiled.

"Bella. I'm afraid we must be going." Edward said. I looked at him.

"Of course. It's getting late." The conductor said.

"Tell your wife to get well soon for me." I said.

"Absolutely. Drive safely." He replied. I smiled. Edward and I walked through the front doors. I watched the conductor through the glass windows as Edward gave the valet desk his name and had a valet pull the car around front. Nobody should have to through such pain as that. Edward could tell something was bothering me and squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. It took about two minutes for the valet to get the car to the front of the building. I slid in the passenger seat while Edward tipped the valet. He got in, kissed my cheek, and then drove.


	6. Chapter 6

-Renesmee-

I watched Jake dive off the cliff twenty feet above me. He had been trying to impress me for the last half hour with each of his dives. "How was that one?" he called from the water.

"I'll give it a six." I said. He grinned devilishly as he waded towards the beach.

"How can I get you to change your mind?"

"You can't. It's certified." I teased. He ran up to me, grabbed me around my waist, and then threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" I squealed. He charged into the water, splashing me.

"Never." He growled, pulling me off of his shoulder. I struggled playfully with him and darted away right as he was about to kiss me.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that if you really want a good kiss." I teased. He grinned and waded towards me. I gave up playing hard to get and ran to him, jumping into his arms. He kissed me until I was dizzy from forgetting to breathe. We went back to the beach and dried off, then I hopped on Jake's back and we went to his house. I loved Jake's little house. It was where we had our first kiss. I tossed my bag on the floor and turned towards him. He smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He came towards me and set his hands on my waist.

"You're awful cute when you're soaking wet." He laughed.

"Yeah. You are too." I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. A breeze blew through the open door. I shivered.

"Why don't you go get changed into dry clothes and I'll turn on a movie." Jake said. I looked up at him.

"Okay." I said. Jake held me to his chest for another minute, and then let me go to get dressed. I changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a fitted V-neck long-sleeved t-shirt. I went back out into the living room. Jake was lounging on the couch in the pair of blue plaid pajama pants I got him for Christmas. "What happened to your shirt?" I asked.

"I decided not to wear it."

"Oh."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's really sexy." He grinned. I walked over to the couch and lay next to him. He pulled me on top of his chest.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked. I looked at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just gonna end up making out with you." I replied. He laughed and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he knotted his fingers in my hair. I smiled to myself.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered. My cell phone rang then.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked, pulling myself up off of Jake to answer it. The caller ID said it was Seth. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey, uh, it's Seth."

"Yes I know that. The magic of caller ID." I said. "What do you want?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you knew where Jake was." I groaned.

"Yes I do. At his house with me. Why?"

"Sam wants him to be at the bonfire tonight."

"Why don't you talk to him?" I said, handing Jake the phone. He took it.

"What do you want Seth?" He listened. "I can't come tonight. Ness and I are having a movie night." Jake winked at me. "Are you kidding me?" There was a pause. "Fine. We'll be there in twenty minutes." He shut the phone and looked at me. "I'm sorry baby. We gotta go." He kissed my forehead.

"It's okay. Duty calls." I said. He grinned.

"I love you." He sighed.

"I know." I went into the bathroom and changed into my pair of dry dark wash skinny jeans and a dark purple long sleeved waffle fabric shirt. "Is it cold out?" I called

"I don't think you should ask me. 108 degrees over here, remember." He called back. I grinned and then put my brown boots on. When I was back in the living room, Jake was facing the window. I jumped on his back and kissed his neck. "Oh, hey, baby." Jake said. He sounded tired. Drained. I climbed off his back and squeezed between him and the window.

"Baby. Are you okay?" I asked, caressing his face. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about, you know, my dad." He whispered. His musky breath blew across my face.

"Why don't we visit him after the bonfire?"

"Really? But we were supposed to have a movie night tonight."

"Billy is far more important than a movie."

"Thanks, babe." Jake kissed my nose then took my hand. We walked out the door and to the bonfire area. Almost everyone was already there, even though we were fifteen minutes early.

"Uncle Jake!" Sydney squealed, running towards Jake and wrapping her arms around Jake's legs. He patted her head.

"Hey, Squidney." He chuckled.

"Sydney. Let Uncle Jake sit down." Rachel called. Sydney let go of Jacob. We walked over to the already-raging bonfire. Jake hugged his sister.

"How was Chicago?" Emily asked, handing me and Jake sticks to roast marshmallows on once we sat down on a log.

"It was great. We had a blast." I said. Seth walked towards the fire with Sara on his arm. She giggled at something he said. Jake rolled his eyes. I giggled to make a point to him. He shrugged. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his waist. My eyelid drooped from exhaustion. I fell asleep right as the meeting began.

-Bella-

We ended up driving to the lowest South-Western coast of California and back. We were back before the sun rose over the horizon. That morning, Edward and I laid in bed, me lying across his chest while he flipped through channels on the TV. I pushed the remote out of his hand and kissed him. He turned the TV off with one hand while his other hand twined into my hair. The front door opened then.

"Momma! I'm home!" Ness yelled. I shot up and ran into the closet with Edward.

"We'll be there in a minute!" I called back. I stripped off my pajamas and threw on a pair of denim jeans and a scoop neck t-shirt. Edward pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed his hand and we went into the living room. Ness was sitting on Jake's lap on the sofa. She jumped up when we walked in the room.

"Hi Daddy." She said, kissing Edward's cheek.

"Hello, Renesmee. Did you enjoy yourself at La Push yesterday?" he asked.

"It was nice. Nobody was there." She replied.

"We also visited Billy's grave last night." Jake added.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If I'd known I would have gone with you." I said. Jake smiled.

"It's okay, Bells." He said. I felt bad. Billy died of a stroke less than a year ago. Charlie was devastated when he found out about it.

"Anyway, um, Jake and I were wondering if we could go on a date tonight?" Ness asked.

"We're goin' to your grandfather's for dinner, actually." I said.

"Who do mean by 'we're'?" she asked, sitting back down in Jakes lap.

"You, your father, Jake, and myself. _You_ still need to inform him of your engagement." I clarified, sitting on the loveseat with Edward. Ness beamed.

"When are we going over?"

"Around six." I answered.

"How come we didn't go over last night?" she asked.

"I think your grandfather wants to propose to Sue tonight." Edward said.

"Really?" Ness and I asked at the same time. Edward chuckled.

"Yes. As of right now, at least." Edward added.

"How come you're so quiet, babe?" Ness asked Jake. I rolled my eyes at Edward. He burst out laughing.

"I'm just thinking of how Leah will react to this." Jake explained.

"Oh, good luck with that." I said. He shuddered.

"If she reacts the way I think she will, we are all in deep trouble." Jake sighed. I laughed. Even as a vampire, Leah still scared me. Ness giggled at something Jake whispered in her ear. Edward kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, and it's sad, too, cause she just stopped being a bitch." I laughed. "Not literally."

"Oh, I know what you mean." I said. Ever since she imprinted on Chase Smith, she'd been all smiles and giggles. It was bizarre to get compliments on how pretty I looked from Leah, whom always seemed to hate my guts. But at the same it was nice. I tucked my head under Edward's chin. He stroked my arm.

"Love, why don't we give these two some privacy." Edward suggested. I knew what he was implying.

"Sure." I said. Ness was in Jake's lap eyes closed, a content grin on her lips. Edward and I left silently. As soon as we were down the hallway, Edward lifted me into his arms and kissed me. He walked into our room and sat on the bed with me still in his arms. I kissed him back, not worrying about breathing. We made out for a while until the front door opened. It was like everyone was interrupting us on purpose.

"Bella." Edward whispered against my lips. I kissed him harder. "Bella, my sister's here."

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Rose trilled.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a sec." I called. Edward sighed, kissed me one more time, and then pulled me up off the bed.

"Oh! I didn't interrupt anything. Did I?" Rose said suggestively.

"Why would you think that?" I asked. She gave me a _Do you really think I'm that naïve?_ look. I looked at my feet. Edward laughed.

"Please, before Bella, I had been in my room dozens of times at midnight hearing 'Oh Emmett. I _loooovvvveeeee_ you.' just right down the hall." He chuckled. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, that's what married couples who don't have to sleep do all night. It's a fact of life." She said. I laughed.

"Then why are you making comments?" I asked. She paused.

"Anyway, I came down to ask Ness something…is she here?"

"She was here a while ago…I'll go look in her room." I said. I walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Ness asked.

"Your aunt needs to ask you something." I said. I heard her cross the floor. She opened the door. Jake was lying on the bed shirtless. But I wasn't too shocked because half the time he wasn't wearing a shirt. The TV was on playing MTV Music Video Countdown. Karmin's _Brokenhearted _was blaring from the speakers positioned around Ness' room. Ness ran into the living room. "No funny business." I said, pointing at Jake. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I mean it."

"Okay. I wouldn't hurt her like that." He said. I went out into the living room to find Ness and Rose discussing different prom themes.

"I think the Midnight in Paris theme would be _tres magnifiqe._" Rose said. Ness nodded.

"Very romantic." She added.

"With twinkle lights everywhere and French food." she said.

"What about food?" Jake asked, coming into the room with his shirt on this time. Rose sighed and crinkled her nose.

"If we do a Midnight in Paris, we'll have French food." Rose explained.

"Then why don't we do a Southern theme and do barbeque?" Jake teased. Rose choked.

"That is not romantic!" she gasped.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Jasper said, leaning against the door frame. Alice stood next to him with his arm draped around her shoulder. She looked a little better. Her eyes were a dark onyx color and her face was drained of emotion.

"Oh! Jazz! Sorry, I just meant for their prom theme." Rose said. Then she saw Alice. "Ali! Do you wanna help me plan Nessie and Jacob's prom?" she asked. Alice shook her head slowly.

"Anyway, we're gonna take Alice hunting and Carlisle thought it would be good for all of us to go together." Jazz said.

"Oh, we can't. We're going to Charlie's for dinner." I said.

"We'll be leavin' at six, if you want to come." Jazz said.

"Thank you." Edward said.

"So Ness, do you want to go ahead with the Midnight in Paris theme?" Rose asked. Ness nodded. "Then I will get online and order decorations."

"Thanks, Aunt Rose." Ness said.

"No problem, sweetie. We'll see you later." Rose replied, running past Jazz and into the woods. Jazz and Alice walked towards the woods slowly, he supported most of her weight. Ness and Jake went back into her room and Edward and I went back to ours. I changed into a tank top and sweats then lounged around while Edward watched the news. Headlines flashed across the bottom of the screen.

"The lineup for the New England Patriots team in their game against the San Diego Chargers will be…" Edward turned the TV off.

"Love, we need to get going. Your dad will be expecting us in an hour." Edward murmured. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing above me. I reached up and pulled him down to kiss me. He kissed my nose and then pulled away.

"Fine." I said, pretending to pout. He grinned, kissed my lips softly, and then went out into the hallway. I heard him tell Ness to get ready to go to Charlie's. Then he came back.

"Kiss me." I said. He grinned lopsidedly at me as he lay down next to me on the bed. I lay on top of him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. We kissed for a few more minutes and then I pulled away.

"You have to go get dressed." he murmured.

"Fine." I sighed, kissing him once more. I got up off the bed and treaded into our enormous closet. "Hey, honey, I'll be in the living room." Edward called. I poked my head out the door and saw him walking out the door.

"Okay. I'll be out in a few minutes." I replied. I went back into the closet and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a turquoise button down.

"Bella?" Edward called. I grabbed a pair of brown leather flats and a wide brown leather belt, then tucked the shirt into the jeans and put the belt on.

"Coming!" I called. I slipped my shoes on, grabbed my purse and sunglasses, and ran out into the living room. Edward was leaning against the wall with the Volvo keys. "Where are Ness and Jacob?" I asked.

"In the Volvo." He said, grinning. I laughed and kissed him. He pulled away after a few moments. "I would love to just kiss you all day long, but we have to go." He said. I took his hand and we walked out to the Volvo. Ness and Jake were cuddled up together in the far backseat.

"Get a room." I muttered. Jake grinned devilishly at me and then started making out with Renesmee.

"I will put a restraining order on you." Edward threatened, opening my door. I slid in and buckled my seatbelt. Edward slid in next to me and took my hand.

"Everyone ready?"

"Mmmhhmmm." Ness said. She and Jake were still making out.

"Renesmee!" I yelled. She jumped up.

"What?" Edward laughed.

"Buckle you seatbelt." Edward said. Se blushed and buckled her seatbelt. Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I looked at Edward. He was glaring through the windshield. I pushed my shield away from me to envelop him.

_They're just kids, calm down._ I thought. He squeezed my hand.

"I know." He murmured, low enough for only me to hear.

_Well maybe we should mess with them just as much._ He grinned and shook his head slowly. But I doubted the kids would even notice if he just flat out said 'No'. _Fine._ He smiled one of the melting smiles that, if my heart had still been beating, would've made it jump out of my chest. Several of my clearest human memories partly consisted of Edward smiling. My favorite being when he smiled as I walked down the aisle at our wedding. Memories like that still drifted around in the back of my mind. Edward head what I was thinking about and squeezed my hand. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you." I whispered in my best seductive voice. He grinned.

"I love you too." He said in a velvety purr. Maybe Charlie wouldn't mind if Edward and I slipped up to my old bedroom for a few moments of privacy. Edward chuckled. "He actually wants to talk to you about proposing to Sue. More of moral support, really." Edward murmured. I looked in the rearview mirror. Jake and Ness were cuddled up. Ness was half asleep, but Jake was awake. I watched as he kissed her hair. She curled up closer to him, touched his cheek once, and then fell asleep. A few moments later, we arrived at Charlie's house. Leah's car was already in the driveway and Seth's motorcycle was on the curb. Charlie's Land Rover was in the driveway next to Leah's car. After he retired from the police, Charlie had to turn in the cruiser and finally realized that he needed a car after I had to drive him home from the station. The next week, he dragged me to the local used car sales lot and got a black 07 Land Rover LR4. I was shocked he didn't just buy a pickup. "Honey, we have to get out." Edward whispered in my ear. I snapped out of my daydream. Charlie stood on the front porch with his arm around Sue. He looked happy. He looked complete with his arm around the woman he loved. I slid out of the car and walked up the driveway to meet him. He let go of Sue and hugged me.

"Hey, honey. How are you?" He said. I hugged him back.

"Great. A little birdy told me that you're gonna propose to Sue tonight." I whispered. He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" I grinned and let go of him.

"Not at all." I said. I smiled at Sue. "Hey Sue. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?" she replied.

"I'm good." She smiled at me. Then I took Edward's hand and went inside to be with my family. Ness and Jake settled on the floor, since the couch was full. Edward and I sat in the armchair together. "Where are Leah and Chase?"

"They went for a walk in the forest." Seth replied when he came up for air after kissing Sara. I nodded and Seth went back to kissing his girlfriend. We were going to be attending several weddings over the next couple years, I realized. One wedding for Charlie and Sue. Another for Seth and Sara. One for Leah and Chase. Yet another over the top wedding for Rose and Emmett. And maybe even one for Ness and Jake. I looked at my daughter and future son-in-law. Jake toyed with Renesmee's long hair as she drifted in and out of sleep. I smiled. Edward followed my gaze to the kids. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Why don't we go visit my old room?" I whispered too low for anyone else to hear. He grinned.

"Sure." We got up and went upstairs. Once the door was closed, Edward started kissing my neck. We fell onto my old bed. I still had blurry memories of nights curled up next to Edward as he hummed my lullaby to me.

"Bella?" Charlie called up the stairs. I dashed over to the door and flung it open silently.

"Upstairs." I called back. Edward sat in the chair next to my desk. I sat in his lap and tucked my head under his chin. His arms encircled my waist. Charlie came upstairs then.

"Oh, sorry. I was wondering if I could talk to you, Bells."

"Yeah, sure." I said, hopping off Edward's lap. He kissed my forehead and then went downstairs. I vaguely remember hearing Edward's phone ring and then he was by my side.

"I am so sorry Charlie, but my sister had an accident. Bella and I need to go home immediately." I could tell her was serious. Charlie took one look at his face and nodded.

"Of course. This can wait for another time if someone is hurt." He said, obviously playing dumb. I smiled gratefully at him as Edward and I walked quickly out to the car.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Alice…she's…she." Edward trailed off.


	7. Author

Thanks for the couple of reviews I've gotten! I love y'all for supporting me! So sorry for keeping y'all waiting. I have midterms to study for and softball to train for and a ton of other stuff! Thanks to my friends Kiki (WisdomOceanDemigod…check out her AMAZING stories!) and Elmo (no not the red furry creep) for all the help and for listening to me ramble about different possible plot twists! I love you both! Thanks to everyone who is reading/has read my stories! Hope you like them! XOXOXOXO

disneyprincess24

PS…Reviews are much appreciated and make my day (read as: PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE)! Questions are also great! ;D XOXO


End file.
